ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Into the Stars
Justice Into the Stars is the 23th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman ** Batman ** Flash ** Geo-Force ** Green Lantern ** Martian Manhunter ** Star Sapphire *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Stargirl ** Supergirl ** Superman ** Wonder Woman * Lois Lane * Batgirl / Oracle * Galfore (first appearance) * Wildfire Villains * Brainiac ** Starro (first appearance) ** Blackfire * Dark Society ** Black Manta ** Cheetah ** Gorilla Grodd ** Lex Luthor ** Scarecrow ** Sinestro ** Slade (joins team) * Intergang Agents * Task Force X Squad (mentioned only) Other Characters * Guardians of the Universe ** Ganthet ** Sayd ** Ranakar Summary The Titans work with the Justice League to deal with the catastrophic threat of Starro, who has been unleashed by the alien android Brainiac (with secret collaboration of Slade) to attack Starfire's home planet of Tamaran. As her teammates work with the League to stop the disaster, Starfire gets help from Martian Manhunter to discover how Slade knew so much about her world and she is about to discover a rather unsurprising but very shocking truth about it. Plot The Titans arrive in Metropolis battling a group of Intergang agents working for the super-villain team known as the Dark Society, composed of Lex Luthor, Scarecrow, the Cheetah, Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta and joined by Slade. Just then, the Titans are joined in the fight by the Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Aquaman), who help them defeat the villains, forcing them to retreat. The event is being watched by a mysterious figure (the same who Slade previously gave the piece of the Manhunters' technology to), who announces that "Earth's end is coming". As the Intergang agents are taken to jail, the Titans are invited by the League for a visit in their headquarters, the Watchtower, where they also met with the other League members Geo-Force, Supergirl, Star Sapphire and also J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. As the Titans wonder around the headquarters, they also find out that Superman's wife Lois is also the League's supportive liaison to the government. Just then, Green Lantern's superiors, the Guardians of Oa, arrive to check if everything is under control, to which Jordan assures them that yes. Just as they notice Starfire, however, the Guardians are reminded of a vision they had about her home world: Tamaran is in great danger, to which the League and the Titans are greatly stunned to hear. In the main room, Ganthet informs the heroes that they had predicted that the Space-traveling Coluan android and World-Collector Brainiac has formed an secret alliance with one of Earth's criminals and is determined to collect the Omega Matrix, a cosmic power source which only a Tamaranian of pure heart can control. At this point, Nightwing deduces that Brainiac's secret ally could be Slade, which is confirmed true when Barbara (through a microscopic camera she implanted on Slade's helmet after the League and the Titans' fight with the Task Force X Squad during their pursuit of Count Vertigo''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights) shows Slade conversation with Brainiac about what they both plan against Earth. Also, as noted by Superman, none of the members of Luthor's Society are aware of this. The Titans and the League decide to go save Tamaran, but not before the Guardians advise them that Brainiac has also summoned one of the League's most powerful adversaries to attack the planet: Starro, the Starfish-like alien entity with the ability to control and possess organic beings with his parasites. The heroes arrive Taraman in time right before Starro appears and a battle issues. Starfire is also stunned with how Slade knew so much about her home planet and, with Martian Manhunter's help, she goes on to search for answers. Just then, they manage to overhear someone speaking with Slade. And it is revealed to be, not Brainiac, but none other than Blackfire, much to Starfire's shock. As the battle continues, Blackfire reveals that she allied herself with Brainiac as an act of revenge on, not only her sister, but their entire kingdom for not accepting her as Grand Ruler "when it should have been her". Starfire pleads for her sister to let it go so that they can work together as a family. But Blackfire refuses to listen and attacks her, starting a fight which takes place where the League and the Titans are battling Starro, getting the heroes to learn of Blackfire's involvement with Brainiac's plot. Using a Motherbox she stole from Apokolips, Blackfire retreats via Boom Tube, claiming this is only the beginning and leaving Starro to finish his rampage. Using a Crystal with Kryptonian Nanotech, the Titans and the League manage to teleport Starro into the Phantom Zone, saving Tamaran. Back on the Watchtower, the heroes are thanked by Galfore for their help with Starro and promise him that Starfire will be safe with them while Batman and Geo-Force exact to search for answers about the Matrix. Starfire is saddened for failing to reason with her sister, but is comforted by Lois, who tells her that Blackfre was just blinded by jealousy and greed and Starfire is not to be blamed. As he speaks with Martian Manhunter, Nightwing is sure that whatever Slade and Brainiac are up to, it will threaten the entire reality. Meanwhile, in Brainiac's ship, Blackfire encounters Slade, who tells her it is time to begin the real workAbsolute Justice. '''Cast ' * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Kevin Conroy as Batman * George Newbern as Superman * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman * Scott Porter as Wildifre * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Wally Wingert as Flash * Travis Willingham as Aquaman, Etrigan the Demon * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire * Natalie Lander as Stargirl * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Misty Lee as Sayd * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Ron Perlman as Slade * Corey Burton as Brainiac * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Liam O'Brien as Scarecrow, Ranakar * Nika Futterman as Cheetah * Fred Tatasciore as Galfore, Ganthet, Gorilla Grodd * Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta Quotes 'Transcript' Main article: Justice Into the Stars/Transcript Continuity * First full appearance of Brainiac in the series after his brief shadowed and silent cameo in Starlight Zone. References Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Episodes Category:Justice League Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman